Stupid Time Lines
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: While running from some generic monster Ian, Barbara and Susan run into the wrong TARDIS. Same verse as The Three S' but can stand alone. Established 9Rose relationship. Few bad words.


I started watching the first Doctor with Susan, Barbara and Ian and yet another little worm burrowed into my brain. I realize I write a lot of 9 stories but that is because no one loves him.

--X--X--X--X--

"Come on Susan! I can see the ship!" Ian scrambled up the hill, waiting for the young girl to make it up the hill. She was the only one that the Doctor trusted with the key and the only one who could open it.

Finally reaching the ship Barbara and Ian looked behind them frantically as Susan opened the door. They all stumbled inside before swiftly locking behind them, panting in relief.

They didn't realize that they had in fact opened the wrong TARDIS.

"Ian. This isn't the TARDIS." Barbara looked around, trying to figure what had just happened. She was sure it had been the police box.

"It was. I swear it was."

Susan ignored them, running her hand along the forked poles. "I think it is the TARDIS."

"What are you talking about Susan?" Ian snapped, wondering if it was safe to go back outside and find the Doctor. This thought was interrupted as a man walked out of the doorway. Completely naked. Rushing over he and Barbara clapped their hands over Susan's eyes. The man was a little older than Ian, with brown hair and fairly lanky. He moved around the console with practised ease, spinning dials and pushing buttons as it started up and took off he finally noticed the trio.

"What the hell?! What are you doing in here?!" He looked around and grabbed a pair of pants that had appeared on the console. "Thanks." As he pulled them on he yelled at them. "What is with you people! You would think that after the first time you two would knock!"

Ian stood now indignant. He could now yell at him since the man was wearing pants. "We are looking for our ship. This one looked the same as ours."

The man stepped closer to Ian until they were nose to nose. His blue eyes widened in shock. "Ian? Is that you?" He groaned as he suddenly realized what had happened. "Fuck." Ian covered Susan's ears as the man began to swear violently. Another younger man rushed out of the doorway.

"Doctor. Whats the matter?"

"Fucking goddamn stupid time lines!!"

Rolling his eyes the younger man stepped forward and shook Ian's hand with a charming smile. "Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you."

The man, who was apparently the Doctor, stopped his rant to roll his eyes. "Jack. Is it possible for you to not flirt with anything that moves?"

"I was just saying hello!"

"For you that flirting." Looking at the three of them. "Come on you three. Lets go into the kitchen and talk about this."

--X--X--X--X--

"So your the Doctor from the future." Ian massaged his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You humans always say the most obvious things. Yes I'm the Doctor from the future. And that's all that you need to know." The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he saw Jack lean closer to Susan. Grabbing him by the back of the shirt he jerked him away form her. "Okay Jack. New rule. No flirting with Rose or my granddaughter."

"Now that's a bit much. You have a very beautiful granddaughter Doctor. She's even cuter than you." Jack eyed the two teachers with a very sexy smile that made Ian very uncomfortable and Barbara blush madly. "Maybe you two would care to join me for a shower. OW!"

"1950's Earth Jack! They don't think like that!"

Susan watched her grandfather kept glancing at the doorway, twisting something around his ring finger over and over. "Is something wrong Grandfather?"

"What? No. No nothings wrong. Absolutely nothing. Yep. Everything is perfectly normal. Normal as normal can be on the TARDIS." Twist twist twist.

Barbara looked down the hallway, her eyes widening as she saw something that definitely didn't belong. A young blond, probably a little older then Susan rubbing her eyes walked into the kitchen wearing only an overly large mans shirt. With nothing on underneath. Ian stared at her exposed legs as she grabbed the Doctor, bending slightly to kiss him full on the lips in a way that was completely and utterly inappropriate. "Morning Doctor." Running a hand threw his hair she went to retrieve a mug from the cabinet.

"Good morning Rose. We have guests."

Rose finally noticed them and seemed to blanch. Barbara, who noticed that Ian was somewhat frozen jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. "Um..." Rose attempted to pull the shirt down. "You could have told me we had company earlier Doctor." She hissed at him as she turned to go get properly dressed. As she passed the Doctor he reached out and smacked her ass. She sent him the glare of pain and doom and with a huff went to put on an outfit.

Susan looked in awe and reached for a picture in her pants pocket. Not noticing her students movement Barbara scolded the Doctor. "What is wrong with you?! She's no older than your granddaughter!"

Jack who was sipping his coffee stared at the woman. "Age doesn't make a difference if its love. And its love between them." He grabbed the Doctor's hand and showed them the blue stoned ring on his finger. "They even got married. Mr I-don't-do-domestic married a 'silly little ape'."

Susan ran her fingers over a worn coloured picture of a family. A blond older woman with her hand intwined with the hand an older mussy haired man. Around them was a family. A ginger woman held a baby in her arms and a brown haired man stood next to her with a teen that looked just like his father. Two identical men made faces at the camera stood on either side of their parents, their wives rolling their eyes. One had a hand on her belly while the other held onto a toddlers hand. And the last one was a young black haired woman holding the hand of a young brown haired man.

It was the only family picture she had left of her family. Her grandmother was, without a doubt, Rose. But her grandfather didn't look like the man in the picture. "I'll be back in a minute."

Letting the TARDIS guide her Susan nervously knocked on the door. "Its open!" Rose turned and smiled to Susan as she opened the door. "Hello. You're Susan, right?"

Susan nodded a little nervously. "Well come on in don't be shy. I want to meet the famous Susan." Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course I have. The Doctor is always talking about how fantastic and brilliant you are." Rose smiled at her. "I've always wanted to meet you in person."

Susan said nothing. Just looked at the woman who would be her grandmother. She wanted to tell her. To tell her all the stories that she had been told. To warn her about Torchwood and Bad Wolf and all the other things were going to happen. But she couldn't. To quote her grandfather earlier, "Stupid fucking time lines".

"Well, I've been living with Grandfather since I was 7. In Earth years. I love traveling though."

Rose's eyes sparked. "What's been your favorite planet so far?"

Susan tapped her chin, thinking. "I can't say. There have been so many of them. One of my favorites have to be the one with the butterflies." Seeing her grandmother's confused look she explained. "There was this planet with these butterflies and their wings kept changing colours in the light. It was so beautiful. What about yours?"

"My favorite has to be Dayton. That's where we got married."

Susan moved forward a little. Maybe she could find out about other things. The stories she never heard. "Could you tell me some of the other planets you've visited?"

And Rose began to talk. To weave stories of daring escapes and bold adventures. Of beautiful markets and shops and corrupt governments. Susan listened to her grandmother, amazed how she could be so different yet stay the same. She giggled as she listened to the story of how Rose had to rescue the Doctor and Jack from a group of man hating women who thought that they were using her. She gasped in shock as she told her about the Dalek in 2012. She leaned forward to hear more about the Gamestation and Adam. She burst into laughter as she heard about her great-grandmother slapping Grandfather.

It seemed like such a long time ago that she had listened to Grandfather tell stories using toys and puppets to explain. Sometimes he would tell fairy stories but mostly just adventures.

--X--X--X--X--

The Doctor covered his head as Barbara hit him. "OI! Will you stop hitting me?!!"

"You! -smack- Perverted! -smack- Old! -smack- Man! -smack-" Ian moved as far away from Barbara as he could get watching her in horror as she beat the Doctor with a rolled up place mat. He had never seen her so angry. "How **dare** you?! You slept with that poor young girl and have the audacity to tell me that its perfectly normal!"

"Things change over 800 years. Puts things into perceptive. You can't always wait forever." The Doctor shot Ian a look. "Wait to long and someone will take them from you."

Rose and Susan walked in at that point, arms linked and laughing hard. "Doctor, this girl is amazing. Why have you been hiding her from me all these years?" Rose punched him lightly on the arm.

"You two are getting along?"

Susan nodded rapidly. "Oh yes Grandfather. We have been talking and she told me about all the places you visited." She stared at her future grandmother with adoring eyes. "I think she's a little more honest with her stories than you are."

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. "Have you been corrupting my granddaughter Rose?"

"I've been treating her like an adult. I can't believe you though. You are more paranoid of people hitting are her than on me." Rose began to prepare her tea ignoring his protests that Susan was "just a little girl". "She's not a little girl Doctor. She's a teenager. And a very attractive one."

Susan blushed as Jack looked her over. "I'll say."

The Doctor shoved Jack out of his chair. "What did I tell you Jack? No hitting on my granddaughter!"

"Get used to it Doctor. She's a young woman. Young men pursue on young women. Its just a fact of life." Rose kissed his brow which was scrunched together. "I know that you don't like that idea but Susan," She smiled at the young girl. "needs to get to know people her own age."

Barbara turned to Rose. "Young lady do you know how old he is?"

"Over 900."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Rose took a sip of hot jasmine tea. "Not really."

"But he's so much older. Ian, tell her that this isn't something she should be doing."

Ian looked at Barbara than to Rose and back again. He grabbed a biscuit on the table and shoved it into his mouth. He was not getting into this fight. Whoever this Rose was he had a feeling that he shouldn't mess with her and he never wanted to cross Barbara.

The pounding on the TARDIS door draws their attention to the front. Jack got up to answer it. Heading down the ramp he opened the TARDIS' door to see the face of an old man who appeared rather angry. Before Jack could say anything the old man beat him to it. "Now listen to me young man. I don't care who you are or what you are to me you have my granddaughter and her teachers in here and I want them back right now."

Jack struggled not to laugh as he sputtered out "Would you like to come in?"

The old man gave him the patent Doctor look, the 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' look. "Only if you want us to have a paradox on our hands. Now go get them. We have places to be."

Jack burst with laughter before he reached the kitchen.

--X--X--X--X--

With one last glare at the Doctor Barbara walked down the ramp giving the same glare to the younger Doctor outside (even though he looks younger, 9 is older). Ian shook Jack's, Rose and the Doctor's hand before following her. Susan gave her grandfather a tight hug. "Come and see me soon okay?" She shook Jack's hand, making sure they kept a good distance away. Finally reaching Rose, the two women shared a tight hug. "I'll see you soon Grandmother." Susan whispered in her ear. Rose said nothing to show her shock, just hugged her tighter. "See ya soon Susan. Keep your Grandfather on his toes."

The future TARDIS' doors closed on them and the 1st Doctor smiled at his beaming granddaughter. He would never understand why Barbara gave him the silent treatment for the next week or why Ian couldn't look at him. Susan was happier than she had been for a long time. He would find out eventually though. In 9 regenerations.


End file.
